


Definite Expectations

by RobinsonsWereHere



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s06e09 Neil Simon's Lover's Retreat, F/M, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Oneshot, marriage proposal gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/pseuds/RobinsonsWereHere
Summary: Shawn's DS is mercifully spared when he and Juliet get robbed. So he still has the most important part of their trip in his pocket when he and Jules finally get a moment alone...
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Definite Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatched 6x09 and finally pulled the trigger on this idea. I love Shawn and Jules so much and that ep is the Best

Shawn is pretty sure Juliet interprets his silence as one of quiet togetherness, as if he’s finally stopped talking just to enjoy a walk through the pretty resort grounds with her. And it is a beautiful place, with a beautiful woman. Any other time, he might be enjoying it. But today, a certain nonfunctional nintendo is weighing heavily in his pocket and on his mind.

Jules had been confused at his relief to find it, even with their room trashed and their more obvious valuables stolen. Of course she was; she had no way of knowing just what had taken the place of the battery pack. But if Shawn could get his act together, she would soon.

One of his hands is holding Juliet’s, but he wipes the other on his pants. His palms are sweating. His heart is racing. He’s gone back and forth over this so much that he doesn’t know whether he’s dangerously excited or deathly nervous. But they’re leaving the next morning… he has to make his move soon.

_What if she says no?_ asks the voice in his head. Shawn grits his teeth. He’d be relieved. He’d be crushed. _God, what am I doing?_

He looks up from his feet, scanning the rather crowded path in front of them. He really doesn’t think he should do this here. But just off to the left is a labyrinth, for “meditation”, with gates and blooming hedges and supposedly a fountain at the center…

“Hey, Jules,” he says, “How do you feel about walking the labyrinth?”

She giggles. “You want to do some mindful meditation?”

Shawn chuckles halfheartedly, playing along with her joke. “It looks peaceful.” _And empty._

They walk slowly to the center, Juliet moving closer to Shawn so that he has to put his arm over her shoulders. It’s nice, walking like this. Under different circumstances he would have a spring in his step, and when they reached the fountain and the bench in the center he would tease about a secluded spot to make out and get a few kisses for his trouble. But as it is, when they reach the center, Shawn goes very, very still.

“It seems strange that the cherubim is spitting water out of his mouth,” Juliet comments, regarding the fountain quizzically. When Shawn doesn’t say anything, she glances over her shoulder at him. “Babe? You okay?”

He nods, exhaling sharply. “It’s pretty back here.”

“It is,” Jules agrees, but now her discerning gaze has turned on him.

Shawn swallows past the lump in his throat. “Hey, um, Jules…” He slides his hand into the pocket with the DS. “I love you.”

She blinks, a smile spreading over her face. “You do?” Before he can respond, she winces. “Oops. I mean, I love you, too.”

When she steps closer, probably to pull him in for a kiss, Shawn holds up a hand. “Hang on, Jules, wait a sec.”

Her eyes grow wide, confusion and hurt creeping into her gaze, and he knows he has to do this quickly. Without even pausing to take a breath, Shawn drops onto one knee, reaching into his pocket. Juliet’s jaw drops. “Shawn--”

“Jules,” he interrupts. “Juliet. I-- I love you. I really, really do. So I want to know if-- I mean, I’m asking-- do you-- will you--” Shawn could wince at his own awkwardness. He fumbles with the DS, slipping off the back panel. “Juliet O’Hara, despite that really, really horrible proposal, will you marry me?”

The silence that follows is too long for comfort. Juliet has gone pale, a hand covering her mouth as she stares at the diamond ring.

“Oh, no,” she says finally.

Shawn blinks. “What?”

“Shawn, I--” Juliet presses her lips together, licks them, then speaks again. “I don’t-- I love you, but I don’t think we’re ready-- I don’t think _I’m_ ready, to get-- to get-- _married.”_

Shawn stares at her for a moment longer, and then bursts into laughter.

“Shawn?” Juliet looks baffled. “What is going on?”

“I’m sorry,” he says, still laughing. “I just-- me neither. I’m not ready.”

“Then why-” she frowns. “Why did you propose in the first place?”

“Well…” he slings an arm over her shoulder, and they walk over to the stone bench. “When you said, um, ‘definite expectations’... I thought…”

“Oh, no!” Juliet give him an apologetic look. “No, Shawn, I’m so sorry, that’s not at all what I meant. I just wanted to take this trip to check in… to make sure we were on the right track…”

He sighs in relief, but gives her a cautious look. “And..?”

Juliet kisses him soundly. “Shawn, you freaking _proposed,_ even though you didn’t want to. The fact that you would go that far out of your comfort zone for me says volumes… although maybe I should work on my communication.”

He grins. “Jules, I love you too much to even think about losing you. If you wanted to get married, I would have.”

“Maybe someday,” she says, leaning into him. “But not just yet.”

Shawn looks down at the sparkling ring he still holds, then slides it calmly into his pocket. “Yeah,” he agrees. “Not… yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos, and you can find me on tumblr at bijulesohara !


End file.
